Teach Me How To Dance
by otakulove67
Summary: When Karakura High announces the Senior Dance, Rukia starts to act weird. What will it turn out to be? Please R&R!


**This story was inspired by the song **_**Can I have this dance**_** from High School Musical 3. Yes, I love that movie, and still listen to the music from it -_- Don't judge XD Please, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters from Bleach. This all belongs to Tite Kubo. Thanks XD**

XDXDXDXD

"The last thing I need to tell you guys before you leave today is that next week we have our senior dance. It's guy ask girl, so get asking, boys." The sensei finishes, and then she motions for us to leave. I stand up and move over to Rukia, intending to wait for her to leave. I look down at her and see that she hasn't moved, and that she looks strangely nervous.

"Rukia?" I ask, concerned. "Are you ok?"

She looks up at me and nods, then she stands and grabs her things. She leaves without saying anything else.

"Stupid midget." I mumble, and I grab all of my things and head home.

"I go through all the trouble of waiting for her, and then she leaves without me. Bye guys!" I say, saying this last part to my group of friends. They wave, and I leave.

_Dance, hm? _I think. _How stupid. I'll just stay home. Maybe I'll offer to serve punch or something…_

I get home and head inside.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu says, running up to me.

"What?" I ask, kicking off my shoes and setting down my bag.

"I heard that your senior dance is soon!" She shouts, way too excited for something I'm not planning on going to. I think of how to tell her that I'm not going, but I know that everything will end with her being grumpy and disappointed.

"How'd you find out about that?" I ask.

"Rukia-onee-san stopped by and told us." Karin says, walking into the room from the kitchen.

I snarl, knowing that Rukia just told them because she knows that they will bug me when I tell them I won't go. I can just picture her standing there, acting all excited about the dance, when really she was just excited about how much trouble I'll be in with these two.

"Oh, she did?" I ask, pretending like this new shocks me. "I'll kill her." I add under my breath.

"What?" Karin asks, but I just shrug.

"Never mind, I was just talking to myself. I'll see you two at dinner; I've got a lot of homework." Really the reason I want to go upstairs is to kill Rukia, but I can't say that, because then I'd have to explain about how Rukia is living in my closet, which would not blow over well with my family.

"Rukia!" I say as loudly as I can without my family hearing me when I get into my room.

"Yes?" She asks, sticking her head out of my closet. I can see that she's back to normal; she's not acting weird anymore like before in school.

"Why did you tell my sisters about the dance?" I ask, dropping my things onto my bed.

She giggles and comes out of the closet completely.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't want to go, so I thought I'd tell them so that they could try and convince you to go."

"Why?" I ask, rather surprised. "Do you want me to go?"

"Nope." She says, and she hops over and sits on my desk.

"Then why do you want them to convince me to go?"

"Because. According to Orihime and Tatsuki-san, it's an important part of being a human." She says, drawing a little bunny absentmindedly on my homework.

"Well, are _you_ going?" I ask, snatching my homework away from her and erasing her bunny. You can still see the imprint on it. I glare at her, but she isn't looking at me. She has the same expression on as she had after class. She looks extremely nervous, and it worries me—though I would never tell her that.

I look at her, not glaring anymore, and she looks over at me.

"I'm not going." She says, and I can tell that her expression has something to do with why she's not going.

"Why not?" I ask, standing up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She says, and she blushes, looking away quickly.

"What is it?" I ask, getting confused at her actions and irritated that she won't tell me what's wrong.

"Well, it's just that. Well." She starts, and I wait.

"Well, I can't dance." She says. "And, if I went and didn't know how to dance then it wouldn't be any fun, and people would just make fun of me." She adds when I don't say anything.

I chuckle to myself, and she looks up at me angrily, blushing even harder.

"Don't laugh, Ichi—" She starts, but she stops when I put out my hand to her.

She looks up at me, then hesitantly takes my hand and stands up. I pull her close and start counting, 1-2-3, moving around the room and directing where she puts her feet.

"You know how to dance?" She asks, and I can hear laughter on her voice, along with embarrassment as she steps on my foot.

"My dad wanted the whole family to know how to dance so that we could put on a show for my mother in front of her grave." I say, and Rukia really does laugh this time.

"Yeah." I say, twirling her around. "It was really bad when my dad bumped into a potted plant next to a grave and the dirt inside spilled everywhere. The people who work there made us leave at that point."

She laughs again, and we stop. She's actually naturally good at dancing; she didn't step on my foot again after the one time. I know that if we dance a little bit more then she'll be fine.

"There you go." I say, breaking away from her and sitting back down on my bed. "Now you can dance."

"Well, even if I can dance now." She says, looking away. "No one will ask me to go, so I still can't show up. I'm not going without a date."

"Well, you could go with me. Who better to dance with than your dance instructor?" I say, surprising both of us.

She turns around and heads over to my closet, but not before I see a small, pleased smile cross her lips.

"Why would I go with_ you_?" She asks as if the idea disgusts her.

"Well, you've never danced with anyone else." I remind her. She scoffs at this, and steps up onto her make-shift bed, closing the door.

"That can change." I hear her say from behind the door, and I know that I'll be going to the dance after all.

XDXDXDXD

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that SOMEONE went to listen to **_**Can I have this Dance**_** after I mentioned it. Thanks! Please review! If the review button is a girl, then do like the card game and poker. (Poke her? Poker? Get It? Hahaha? **_**I **_**thought it was funny).**


End file.
